


Falling in love was never a problem

by kaeri_weeb



Series: Otousan Okaasan [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Wholesome, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeri_weeb/pseuds/kaeri_weeb
Summary: 1st year Suga confesses to his friend, Daichi
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Otousan Okaasan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875601
Kudos: 10





	Falling in love was never a problem

Suga, Daichi and Asahi were all staying late to practice more, and the upperclassmen had left them to clean up.  
“Daichi! Can you help me put the net away? it’s to heavy...” Suga chimed with a smile as he walked over to Daichi; “ah, sure!”  
they picked up the net and carried it into the storage cupboard. they dropped it in the corner and Daichi let out a sigh, he walked over to the door, but stopped when Suga mumbled: “Daichi. Can I tell you something?” “uh - sure” Suga looked up at a small window. 

“I like you, Daichi”

His words lingered in the air for a bit, Daichi stood there stunned  
“uh... in... what way...?” “I love you, like, I want to hold your hand”  
‘he... what?’ Daichi was in shock, he’d always thought Suga was very pretty and fantasised about dating him, but never actually thought he would feel the same way. He snapped back into reality when Suga turned to look at him, those soft eyes he had initially fallen for connected with his.  
“I- uh... I feel the same way...” he stammered his words. Suga was silent for a moment, then as he realised what Daichi said, a smile crept across his face. “oh- thank god! I was worried you wouldn’t like me... but you do, and I like you as well, which means we’re dating righ-”  
Suga stopped himself, realising he was rambling, he became embarrassed and covered his face “gahhh! I’m sorry! I don’t usually do that when I’m nervous- I mean- I’m not nervous- no- I... haaaaa!” his voice became more muffled has he cringed and pressed his hands harder onto his face.  
Daichi laughed, he moved closer to Suga and softly touched one of his hands.

“I’m heading home now!” Asahi called out from the gym. “okay! see you!” Daichi turned back to Suga; “lets walk home together” “mhm!” 

They walked in silence, Daichi was looking up at the stars and Suga kept glancing at him, then at the ground, then at their hands, and so on. They turned the corner onto another well lit street and stopped outside the gate of the first house. “ahm... thanks for letting me walk you home... I’ve only been to your house once so it’s... good to know... where it is...” Suga just nodded in agreement “oh- and thanks for working up the courage to ask me out... I’m not sure I would’ve been able to... uh- we could walk home again after practice tomorrow? i’ll let you decide... uhm- anyway... have a nice ev-”  
but before he could finish his sentence, Suga kissed him on the cheek: then sprinted down the path to his front door, all the while yelling “yEAH THAT SOUNDS GOOD HAVE A NICE EVENING” he opened his front door and fell inside. Daichi stood there stunned for a minute, then smiled to himself and started walking back to the road. 

Meanwhile, Suga had just slammed the door and fell to his knees. his heart was racing and he was intensely blushing. ‘oh my god i kissed him. i kissed him!’ he squeezed his face and squealed. Just then, Sugas mum walked into the hallway calling out to him; “Koushi! I made diner- Koushi, why are you sitting on the floor?”  
“Dating is hard!” he replied with a sigh. His mum laughed and and sat down in front of him “you said it. so who’s the lucky girl?” Suga didn’t even hesitate to correct her, blurting out; “oh- lucky guy. his name is Daichi”  
“ahh ok. When can i meet him?”  
“didn’t you already meet him? he was the one who came over to study a few weeks ago”  
“oh, I remember. I didn’t get to meet him though, should we invite him over for dinner?”  
“no! I kissed him and ran straight inside! I can never show my face at school again!”  
Sugas mum laughed and reassured him “I’m sure he didn’t mind. go on, invite him over next week! I’d like to meet him”


End file.
